


A Purchase

by Kiranagi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ALL THE GAY, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gay, How do you tag idk, Lams - Freeform, M/M, My first work and it's not even mine lol, Whatever Hercules and Lafayette's ship name is, Why do I ship America's founding fathers lol, how do you title?, just fluff tbh, marriage i guess, my friend wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiranagi/pseuds/Kiranagi
Summary: I did not write this. My friend did.He said I could post this so I did. Mostly because I was bored.So yeah, enjoy the gay fluff lol.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did not write this. My friend did.He said I could post this so I did. Mostly because I was bored.  
> So yeah, enjoy the gay fluff lol.

John gets up, "Well, I've got to go buy something..."  
Alex, Hercules, Aaron, and Lafayette look at John in mild surprise. Alex pouts, "Aawwwww... Why don't you stay?"  
Aaron tries not to laugh at Alex because Alex is a pitiful little kitten man. John smiles a tiny bit and hugs Alex, "Trust me, it's worth it."  
As John starts to walk away from a confused Alex, Lafayette gets up too, "Actually, I had a purchase in mind for today as well... So, I will go with you for as long as we're going in the same direction mon ami."  
John looks a bit surprised, "Uh, okay. Sure."  
It doesn't take too long for them to realize they're going to the same place. A jewelry store. They also soon realize they're both buying engagement rings. Lafayette smirks a little, "Who's the lucky girl?"  
John doesn't answer, face a little red. They both make their pricey purchases and go home.

The next day, both of them end up proposing to their love interests around the same time by hilarious coincidence. Let's start with John, I suppose. He met up with Alex one-on-one. They were just talking, then John gets quiet, heart pounding. Alex finishes giggling from a joke John had made, "Are you okay? You look a little-"  
He cuts off, eyes wide, and John drops onto one knee, which silences him. He shakily pulls out a dark box from his back pocket and opens it. Alex's mouth drops open as he sees the ring. John, forgetting his carefully planned speech, just says, "Will you-"  
Alex cuts him off with a shout of "YES" and leaps on him in a hug, immediately kissing him. John manages to not drop the ring.

Meanwhile, Lafayette meets up with Hercules and says, "Hello, mon amour. I've got something for you."  
Hercules grins, "Does this have something to do with what you left to buy yesterday?"  
Lafayette smiles back, hiding his nerves, "Yes."  
He kneels on one knee. Hercules doesn't get it until Lafayette pulls out the ring, "Will you, amour meus speciosus, make me happier than you can imagine and grant me the honour of being your husband?"  
Hercules is silent. Lafayette's heart threatens to punch out of his chest, well, it seems like it's threatening that considering how it's beating. Just as he starts to honestly fear that Hercules will say no, Hercules manages, "Yes... Of course... Yes!"  
Happy tears rolling down his cheeks, he pulls Lafayette up and kisses him sweetly.

Both couples plan their weddings. Then John and Alex each receive letters. Invitations to Lafayette's and Hercules's wedding!? John informs Alex that he had indeed bought a ring on the same day John did, on the same day they bailed on the group meeting, but he had assumed it was for a girl. The only issue was, it happened to be planned on the same day that John and Alex were to get married.

In the end they combined the weddings.  
Aaron was best man for both couples.

**Author's Note:**

> French Translations:  
> mon ami - my friend  
> mon amour - my love  
> amour meus speciosus - my beautiful love
> 
> Please note that this is according to Google Translate and may be incorrect. I apologize if it is but I don't know French sooo


End file.
